


Earning Trust

by Thorki_ed



Series: Tumblr Requests/Norsekink Prompts [4]
Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-19
Updated: 2012-06-19
Packaged: 2017-11-08 02:21:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/438071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thorki_ed/pseuds/Thorki_ed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I had a tumblr prompt:</p><p>I've been thinking about how Loki just doesn't get it in his head that Thor loves him and doesn't consider Loki to be beneath him, so I thought how about as a way to show his brother how much he means to him, he asks Loki to take him (Loki inside him). That even though Thor is proud, he will do anything to show his brother how much he's in love with him.</p><p>For you, justalittlebitspecial!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Earning Trust

Serpents.

Yes, that’s what Loki’s eyes reminded Thor of. Always alert and sly, never leaving a movement of his prey’s untracked.

And that’s what hurt most in that moment. 

That his eyes were trained on Thor. 

That Thor was his prey. And out here in the dry desserts of New Mexico with nobody around, Thor felt the part. Mjolnir lay at least a hundred feet from him, and Thor was pinned down by the bands of sorcery his brother had conjured, hands tied behind his back by a thick rope that was also summoned. He waited with shaky breaths and trembling hands, his strength fleeting with every second he struggled in this ongoing battle. 

“Why can’t you just let me be?” Loki snapped, his voice sharp as a razorblade.

“You know that I will keep looking for you. Always,” Thor answered.

“WHY,” he demanded again, hands armed with sparking magic that made Thor a little nervous, the skies rumbling with Loki’s rage. Just as Thor opened his mouth to answer, sirens and the humming of engines drew closer.

“You are surrounded, surrender now,” came a monotone voice, amplified by a megaphone. “I repeat surrender now.”

Loki sneered, and flicked his wrist. The scene vanished before Thor’s eyes, and the dizziness was overwhelming.

“Did he just…?” a police officer asked.

“Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep. Looks like it. Ah well, worth a try. Let’s head back, boys,” the sheriff responded.

Considerably brighter in mood, the cops piled into their separate cars and headed back to the diner they had left upon seeing the green bolts of lightning in the air, and exchanged opinions on jelly-filled donuts.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``

 

When Thor came to, he saw that he was in a dimly lit place, large and empty save for a table of sketches and complicated equations, and boxes upon boxes of things that didn’t appear to be Loki’s. It looked like a large storage container, or loading bunk for a private jet. 

“You will die today, Thor.” Loki said, conviction in his thick voice that echoed off the walls.

“Loki, please. Don’t do this. We both know you don’t truly want this,” Thor pleaded.

“Pleading, Thor? How suiting. Spare yourself, your royal highness, and don’t tell me what I _want!_ ” His hair was slightly dishevelled, the normally slicked back locks furled and messy, framing his milk-white face. The lack of sleep was evident as the bags under his eyes were a sharp contrast to his flawless skin, and Thor’s heart ached. His screaming was almost manic, so unlike the calm and composed Loki that Thor remembered from his childhood.

How many nights had he stayed up, readying himself to flee? How long had he been running? From S.H.I.E.L.D.? From Odin? From… him?

He swallowed thickly. “You needn’t run alone. I can… I can come with you.”

Loki laughed. He laughed and he laughed until tears formed at the corner of his brilliant shining eyes. “ _You?_ Come with me? You are a bigger fool than I had ever thought possible! You think I would ever allow that?”

“Why not?” Thor challenged, buying time as his fingers tried to work the thick rope constricting them.

“You –” his thumb and index finger pinched the bridge between his eyes, which were shut tightly. “You insolent, naïve little…” he lost himself in the murmuring. 

Did Thor dare…? Oh, he dared alright.

“I only ever wanted to your equal too, Loki…”

“LIES!” Loki screamed, his voice cracking just slightly from the ferocity. It echoed in Thor’s ears. “LIES! LIES! LIES!” With each word, a lash of pain whipped at Thor. Grimacing, he felt each wound become warm, his blood slowly drizzling out. 

“Please, you have to believe me, brother,” he saw Loki making a motion to spit more venomous words at him, but cut him off abruptly. “Yes, I do still call you my brother, I care not for blood or heritage, and I never will. You shall always be my brother. You shall always be m-my better half, the smarter of us two. You h-have always been the one to anchor to m-my hot-headed actions, to b-bring me back when I’ve gone too far… L-Loki, I have a-always needed you.” He could barely speak anymore, his mouth was dry, his tongue heavy with the truth of it all, and his lungs struggling for air between his heaving sobs.

He couldn’t tell if Loki was reacting, but he didn’t care anymore – this was the end. He had chased Loki long enough, forcing his little brother to flee and mistrust all he came by. He was the sole purpose Loki manifested his hate in such a violent manner, and he would end this chase now. Taking large gulps of air, he tried to even his voice just long enough to say… goodbye.

“I am sorry, Loki. I truly am, and had I known I would’ve done everything in my power to stop it from hurting you. I only ever wanted to protect you, to be your older brother, and to be the one you trusted. The throne means nothing to me without you by my side. I beg for your forgiveness, but should you not ever want to see me again… I understand.” The last words were bitter upon his tongue, and it was a lie, he knew. He felt his heart thundering inside him, the pain that spread throughout him.

Truthfully, he would never understand. Never understand how Loki could stand being so alone, running himself thin and always hiding in the shadows. How could he live a life full of fear and solitude when his days on Asgard were so bright? But above all, Thor could never understand how Loki could completely disregard their past – their past where they had played as young children, fought as comrades-in-arms, confided in each other as best friends, and laid beside each other as lovers. He bowed his head, attempting to hide his hot tears from Loki’s glare.

“Prove it,” Loki whispered, shaky yet stern. 

Thor’s head instantly snapped up again in disbelief, but Loki held his ground. They stared in each other’s eyes just like they had all those years ago, back when Loki’s eyes were bright and shimmering and not in this dark, inky state.

“Anything, brother. Anything,” Thor said hastily, meaning every word. He felt his bonds loosen, and blood rush to his fingertips again. Slowly, he brought them to his chest, and massaged the raw flesh of his wrists.

“Anything, Thor?” 

“Yes. I swear to you.”

Loki’s eyes were slithering again, glancing at every inch of Thor as if seeing if he could see any signs of falseness to Thor’s words. 

“You claimed me long ago, Thor. Do you know how much your betrayal stung me? How did it feel leaving me behind to run back to Midgard and into the arms of that _wench_. Did you think that would make me forgive you? _Did you?!_ ”

Thor closed his eyes. _Jane. I’m so sorry, Jane._ Jane had been a distraction, she had been there right after Loki had appeared on Midgard to inform him falsely of Allfather's death, and he could not help but fall for her comfort.

“Loki, I thought I was never to see you again, destined to be banished forever. And after, I thought you… were gone. I thought... I thought I had led you to… To…”

“Kill myself? Well you _DID!_ And don’t tell me you mourned for me, you oaf! But you know why I did it, Thor?” Every inch of his face hardened as he fixed Thor with a stare that could kill. “I did it for you! I let go because you wouldn’t drop me even as we were hanging off the side for our dear lives, so I did it for you! I dropped, for _YOU!_ ” His shoulders were shuddered and Thor could make out the tears streaking down his face, making no move to blink back his own. _He sacrificed himself for me. He saved me, he protected me. That was supposed to be my job._

“I’m sorry I failed you, brother,” Thor said, his voice uncharacteristically low and soft. “But I’m asking for a chance to make up for all my wrongdoings. To make peace… To have my brother, and my best friend back again.”

“Then let me leave you for a commoner while you lay broken in the clutches of monsters. And may you call out for me, all for nothing because I won’t show up, too busy laying in the arms of another!” he snarled, his tears replaced by feral anger, and Thor couldn’t find the words to respond. "KNEEL BEFORE ME!"

Loki’s hand flicked downwards and Thor felt his upper body being shoved the ground so that he was no longer just kneeling, but bowing on his hands and knees.

“Still wish me to forgive you, dearest brother?” Loki asked in a mocking tone. 

“Yes.” 

The certainty in Thor’s voice must have surprised Loki as he faltered for just a moment. He squinted his eyes in scrutiny.

“How could you ever?” Loki’s voice raspy.

"Claim me. Claim me like I have claimed you all those years ago, and you may leave me and never come back if you wish. But please, Loki... I wish to be beneath you."

He tugged Thor towards him by a handful of hair, making Thor crawl hurriedly and clumsily towards him. Watching Thor on his hands and knees, crawling like an obedient serving was thrilling to Loki, oh how we waited for this day. 

"Claim you? The almighty Thor, the precious heir to the throne, begging to be taken by his delirious good-for-nothing brother? Ha!" his laugh was harsh, and haunted. 

"To show you that I still care for you! That I never wanted us to be unequal!"

That was enough. In silence, Loki removed his layers of metal and leather armour slowly so that he stood in all his glory in front of his silent brother.Thor drank in his sight; his bruise and battered body that still stood so tall, his muscles rippling with every careful motion he made. His heart ached dearly watching him, remembering how they had loved before, how Loki would magic their clothes off when they were too hungry to wait, or how Loki would undress slowly to tease and bother him. But there was nothing teasing about this. This wasn’t a game any more.

Thor licked his lips in anticipation. In all honesty, he didn’t mind as much as he should have. His arms were free, Mjolnir was still abandoned but could find his way to his hand at any second, but he made no move to escape. He truly meant that he would do anything, and he would prove it to Loki once and for all.

As Loki dropped his limp cock on Thor’s bottom lip, his eyes trained on Thor’s, as if daring for him to turn back now.

But Thor’s tongue flicked out, and the sensation of warmth along Loki’s tip was tingling. Loki exhaled deeply as he felt the blood rush.

Thor pleased him with his tongue and mouth, not stopping through his chokes or gagging, using the saliva to coat his hands. He was red in the face from his efforts, but continued until Loki was hard as rock. At this point, he gripped Loki’s cock at the base to slide up and down since his mouth could not hope to take that much. Loki groaned in pleasure, pulling Thor’s head towards him and placing one hand on Thor’s shoulder to steady himself. When Thor deep-throated him as far as he could, he sucked while slowly working his head backward, squeezing every bit of Loki he could. A long, drawn out moan escaped Loki’s trembling lip.

As soon as Thor dove forward again, Loki caught him by the front of his shirt, which he promptly ripped off. “On your back.”

Thor blinked, to be sure that he had seen correctly: Loki’s eyes were brighter than they had been before, and his pale face had the faintest of pink across his cheeks. He nodded once, and leaned back, his bare back cringing at the harsh coldness of the floor. He didn't expect comfort in it, and braced himself.

With Thor's overzealous preparation on Loki's cock, he quickly aligned himself, hunching over Thor's massive frame. Flicking his eyes upward, he saw fear written all over Thor's face, as best as he tried to hide it. Blue eyes shone with anticipation while Thor's jaw was clenched tightly enough that Loki could make out the muscles in his neck.

It was in that moment that Loki paused to contemplate on the situation they found themselves in. In an abandoned shipping container, Thor rendering himself defenseless underneath him. Mjolnir was in his peripheral vision, uncalled but available. Why? _Why?_

And even though he was moments away from taking Thor, Thor who was unprepared and Thor who had never been breached, he was met with no resistance. Even Loki had to admit it to himself, as reluctantly as he could, that perhaps Thor... was telling the truth. Could their love ever be whole again?

He leaned back, hauling himself off, but Thor grasped his forearm, "Please, Loki. I want this. I want to do this for you." And his eyes didn't show relief or joy that Loki was pulling away - they shone with _fear._ As if this was his life. The God of Mischief and Lies, an expert in both and yet he smelled no scent of deceit. Only Thor's truth.

He muttered something to conjure a bed. An exact replica of Thor's bed, every detail perfectly memorized from spending so much time in it. When Thor looked back, Loki merely nodded in the direction of it, and even extended his hand. Taking Loki's outstretched, Thor stared at his brother wondrously with a mix of hope and anxiety. But he laid on his back, the fabric much more welcoming than the ground. 

When Loki repositioned himself, Thor immediately gave his half-hard member attention. Determined as ever to fulfil his oath, he worked it up and down, noting Loki's shivers of pleasure. When their eyes met again, he could swear that Loki's eyes were shining brighter and brighter.

"Thor?" he whispered.

"Yes?"

"Everything you said... Did you really mean it?"

"Of course I did," Thor bit his lip. He wanted to keep going, to keep spilling his confessions, but Loki nodded once.

Swatting Thor's hand away, he leaned back on his heels, summoning oil to cover his girth and fingers. When he looked at Thor, who nodded, he slowly worked Thor's virgin entrance, which tightened upon contact. A sharp inhale from Thor caused Loki to hover over him once again to whisper "shhhhhhhhh" in his ear. The hot breath tickled, and his voice was soft as velvet. He relaxed, grateful for Loki's consideration, and began thinking that perhaps Loki was starting to come back to him.

He tilted his head towards Loki's face, cupping it with both hands and drawing him nearer. He planted a soft kiss on Loki's lips, which was returned with surprisingly equal softness.

Loki nudged slightly at Thor's hole, signalling the beginning of their bonding. 

"Please," Thor whispered softly - and Loki started to push. 

Every inch caused for a pause and retreat, mixed with groans of pleasure and grunts of pain. When at last, Loki pushed all the way in, Thor was in excruciating pain and berated himself for ever pushing Loki do the same for him.

"I'm s-sorry," Thor said. Loki hummed against his chest, forehead resting on his collarbone, jolted by the effort. It seemed to be an acceptance of the apology, even if he had no idea what it was for exactly.

Thor found one of Loki's hands by his hand, and wove his thick, calloused fingers between the slender ones of his brother. Giving a quick squeeze, Loki lifted himself, and started to move. He slid slowly at first, keeping close to Thor who was writhing beneath him. The pain was slowly subsiding, and his pleasure quickly growing. He had never been this way before, and he was revelling in the passion. He drew Loki in for another kiss, completely forgetting their earlier battle. Loki returned the kiss with earnest, and it was like as it always had been. Moans and groans escaped and slipped into each other's mouths, Loki's hair falling out of place to tickle Thor's face. When Thor's hand stopped crushing his, Loki took it as a sign that Thor was comfortable, and ready.

He sped up in his movements, his hips at an experienced pace, drawing yelps and whimpers from Thor. How unlike his brute of a brother to be so wanton, so vulnerable even in the grasp of someone else. 

When Thor drew him in, hand clutched desperately to his hip, or neck, or scratching along his back in a desperate plea for more, Loki knew they were both close. Releasing Thor's hand, he stroked Thor to completion. It had only taken a few seconds, but Thor's roar of overwhelming delight was enough to draw Loki closer, his own warmth spreading inside him. As Thor lay beneath him, sensitive and still responsive to his hard thrusting by now, Loki came harder than he ever had before, the wave of emotions and realizations washing over him.

_Brother._

_Truth._

_Love._

_Forgiveness._

_I believe you._

As he let himself collapse, Thor quickly wrapped his arms around him. Thor was sniffling slightly, his tears not unnoticed.

"Did I hurt you?" Loki asked hesitantly.

"Only in the most pleasurable way," Thor responded. 

"Is that why you're crying? Because I hurt you as I always do?" Loki edged him on, as he pulled himself out with a bit of difficulty. His voice was not as wicked as he intended as his face was still buried in Thor's neck, unable to escape Thor's pull.

"No. No, I am simply joyed that I have had this with you. That you have made your claim, and that I am yours, even if you do not wish it." He kissed Loki softly on his temple, one hand stroking through the soft, straight lengths of Loki's hair.

The words hung in the air as silence ensued.

"Thor?" his voice a lot softer.

"Yes, my brother?"

"I forgive you."


End file.
